Gil's new girl!
by Suddenly Scottish
Summary: I got bored of GSR and thought I would pair gil with a new character. She is quite similar to Catherine. I hope you like it! Not to good. It's my first attempt
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Krystal Hart. The first time Grissom saw her was during an investigation into the murder of Casey Smith. Krystal lived next door to Casey and called in her murder. At the time Krystal was 8 months pregnant by her abusive husband, Mr. Tom Sharp. When Grissom and Brass knocked on Krystal's door to speak to her husband about the murder, they were shocked to see a woman 8 months pregnant with a broken leg and a huge bruise on her face appear behind the door.

"Las Vegas Crime Department open up!" yelled Brass expecting a drunken Tom Sharp to answer the door.

Grissom got suspicious when he saw the shadow.

"I don't think this is our guy," said Gil.

They both heard the figure behind the door fumbling to try and get the locks undone.

Finally the door open and appeared Mrs. Krystal Sharp.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to reach the door" she apologized

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah you can we're looking for a Mr. Tom Harp" sharply answered Brass

Krystal was trying to hold back tears.

" I'm sorry ma'am but who are you?" softly asked Grissom

"I'm Ms. Krystal Sharp, formerly Hart I guess you're looking for my husband"

"Yes but if you don't mind me asking what happened to you?" replied Grissom

"What the hell is going on?" yelled a voice from within the house.

A few bottles being smashed were heard and the stomping of feet.

A strong man came to the door. His face had a scar on it just below his eye.

He grabbed his wife by the arm with a crushing grip and spat in her face " I told you not to talk to these bastards, you stupid bitch!"

"Hey! Get your hands of her!" Brass ordered

"Mr. Sharp we need to talk to you about the murder of Casey Smith." Grissom said calmly.

He whispered something to Brass and then returned his gaze to the punching bag that was Krystal.

"If you don't mind I need to talk to your wife" Grissom said.

"Dumb bitch is useless anyway," Tom snapped back.

Gil helped the heavily pregnant woman down the stairs and down her path.

"Don't worry. I need you to come down to the station. You'll be safe there." Gil whispered into Krystal's ear.

As Brass continued to question Mr. Sharp at his house, Grissom helped Krystal into the police car and drove her off to the station.

Grissom and Krystal arrived at the station to be greeted by Catherine. So far she had no sympathy for Krystal but she changed her mind when she saw her. Grissom opened his door and quickly ran round to the other door to help Mrs. Sharp out. Catherine was standing at the station doors staring at the police car wondering who was going to step out, and she got the biggest shock of her life when she saw the heavily pregnant woman limp out with her cast on her leg and with crutches. Catherine shook her head, feeling sorry for the woman as she too had been in that same abusive cycle.

Inside she was taking to an interrogation room where Catherine waited for Gil and Krystal to arrive.

As Krystal sat down in the interrogation room she winced in pain. Grissom rushed to her side with Catherine soon behind.

"Are you ok?" asked Gil caringly

"I'm fine it's just my leg hurts that's all really I'm alright." Krystal lied

Every bone in her body ached and she wanted to cry because of all the pain but if she did then they would suspect something was wrong so she had to play the part of the loving wife.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? I can do this another time." Grissom asked.

"May as well get it over and done with while my husband's out the way" joked Krystal.

As the questioning went on Catherine grew evermore suspicious about Krystal's leg and bruises.

"I'm sorry but you're 8 months pregnant, covered in bruises and have a broken leg, you just don't get that from falling. What did he do to you?" Interrupted Catherine.

"I…" Krystal stammered trying to find an excuse

"No you don't need to answer that but if you think It will help us with the murder case then feel free" Answered Grissom glaring at Catherine

"But if he is abusing you then you need to tell someone for the baby's sake." Replied Catherine

"I think you've got this all wrong. Look Tom isn't doing anything wrong. I slipped on some ice on my way to the yard and fell luckily I didn't do any damage to the baby. It was my fault not his."

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day." Said Grissom still mad at Catherine

As Krystal went to stand up, Catherine noticed the marks on her arms. Grab marks. A fresh set of marks from her husband today and some older ones.

Catherine walked over to Krystal and said to her "If he's not abusing you then how did these marks get here?"

"If I tell you, you won't tell a soul. You can't tell him I told you."

"If you report abuse we are obliged to take action" said Grissom quietly

"I can't you don't understand what he'll do if he finds out. Please you can't say anything." Pleaded Krystal.

"Look all I'm saying is that he gets stressed out from his business ok, he has to bring home enough money to support his family and then when one day last week he comes home he finds out I'm at the hospital, he thinks I'm having the baby and freaks out cause I didn't phone him, but when he gets there he realizes I had fallen that was all so when I get home he's not exactly pleased that there was no dinner on for him. So he goes out to the bar, next thing I know he comes storming at 4 o'clock in the morning absolutely pissed. I go down to investigate and well he gives me a little shake but it's nothing I didn't deserve. He's just stressed he's just making ends meat for ourselves with me out of business temporarily, and the guys at his work don't help so yeah he gets a little mad. No big deal."

"I've seen cases like this before you think it's no big deal but it's not that when you're dead. Just because he's stressed at work is not a reason to treat you like a punching bag" snapped Catherine

" I really need to go now. I've got an appointment." Krystal said

"Take care Mrs. Sharp, we'll need to speak to you soon." Gil replied.

Krystal limped out of the room feeling guilty and she knew she couldn't go home, she would have to find somewhere to go.

Catherine watched her limp out of the station, knowing something was wrong.

Following her instinct she filed a background check on Mr. Tom Sharp. Catherine was right, not only did he have several complaints against him he also was charged for domestic abuse three times. He also had served 10 years in jail for the rape of a dancer.

"Why you so interested in this guy?" Greg quizzed Catherine

"You know that woman that was in here?" Catherine replied

"Oh yeah the ex knocked-up stripper."

"What? She was a stripper?

Well anyway her husband has a very colorful background. Catherine interrupted herself.

"Ok"

Catherine decided to tell Grissom about her findings but couldn't help but wonder why Mrs. Sharp's face looked so familiar.

Over the next couple of weeks the team discovered evidence that placed Mr. Sharp as the murderer of Casey Smith.

Brass obtained a warrant for his arrest and decided to pay Mr. Sharp a visit to tell him the "good news"

As Grissom and Brass drove up to his house they noticed the woman's clothing strewn about the yard. As they drove closer to the house they saw Mr. Harp's car wasn't in the driveway. As they approached the house, the door was open and as they entered they saw Mrs. Sharp lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. She had several cuts on her face and a burst lip, a broken wrist but what haunted the CSI's most was the fact that there was a very deep cut just under her stomach. She was bleeding out, fast. Brass quickly called the paramedics for help but they feared it was too late, as Grissom couldn't find a pulse on Mrs. Sharp's body.

When the paramedics arrived they were horrified. They quickly assessed Mrs. Sharp and came to the conclusion it was too late to save her baby, but if they got her to the hospital quick enough they could save her.

The ambulance rushed away with Gil and Mrs. Sharp in the back. Gil was crying. He had grown found of Krystal.

Krystal was rushed into surgery and was on the operating table for hours.

The next day Grissom went to visit Krystal who (although was still unsure what had just happened) was awake.

"Hey" whispered Grissom

"What happened to me?" Krystal whispered back

"You were attacked, unfortunately the way you were attacked you lost the baby but the surgeons manage to save you." Replied Gil

Krystal who was still pretty drugged up started to cry. Gil try to console her and gave her a hug.

"Shhh. Honey, don't cry. It's all right. We caught Tom and he's now in jail. And we.. you are going to be just fine" Grissom said trying to comfort Krystal.

"No you don't understand that's the third baby I've lost. My first baby was a miracle on earth as my husband and I Freddie had been trying for almost a year and a half to get pregnant and when the doctor told me I was pregnant you could have bowled me over with a feather. Everything was going great until I miscarried at 24 weeks after that Freddie got into trouble with a gang and they arrived at our door, guns in tow. I was so scared and they said that if I didn't have sex with them they would kill both of us there and then. They killed Freddie anyway, but everyone of them raped me. I was forced to stay with them because they heard about my stripper days, they forced me back into the business and sure it was fine for a while but I didn't want that anymore last time the lifestyle almost killed me. So after I finished my dances they would make me drink this stuff that knocked me out so that they could rape me. One of the gang members' snake eyes felt sorry for me and when he fixed me my drink to knock me out he would make sure there was nothing in it and take me out away from those evil bastards. We eventually started dating that's when I got pregnant; snake eyes was back on the drugs and was as nasty as ever so they made me start dancing again for all his friends. One day before the show I was sick, really sick. My head was spinning, my side aching and my stomach felt like a twisted knot. I knew something was wrong but they made me go on stage anyway. While I was on stage my stomach started aching so badly I fainted. After I woke up they made me go back on. They didn't care that something was wrong they just kept making me dance. I was bleeding and I went to run off stage but the security guard wouldn't let me. After my performance I ran to the ER, but I collapsed because of the pain in a strangers arms. He drove me to the hospital and then left."

"I'd lost another baby," sobbed Krystal.

Grissom was stunned and didn't know what to do.

There was a knock at the glass window. It was Catherine.

"Hey, I rushed over as soon as I heard what happened."

* * *

Grissom visited Krystal everyday around lunch, so he could help her eat as she still had trouble eating.

So today was just like any other day except when he arrived at the hospital he noticed something odd.

Her bed was stripped and no Krystal was to be seen.

"Nurse! Where is the young woman who was in this bed?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that kind of information." The nurse replied sharply

"Look I am her family! I need to know!"

"Let me just check" the nurse groaned to herself

The nurse waddled back and said to Grissom

"She discharged herself just before lunch"

"What! she just had surgery!!" screamed Gil at the hospital staff

"I'm sorry. but we couldn't keep her she wanted to go so we had to let her " squeaked the nurse almost crying because of Gil aggressive tone.

Gil felt tears running down his face.

That was the last time Gil Grissom ever heard about Krystal, or so he thought!


	2. A Girl to remember

CSI Story

Chapter 2

A girl to remember

The two CSI's walked away from their trucks towards their latest crime scene. It was a modern looking house, new, expensive. Catherine and Grissom knew nothing about the case only that there was a 419 at 27 Cherry stone place. As they walked up the garden path they saw a group of young girls standing wearing nothing but underwear shivering as they questioned individually by the detectives (who wear more than happy to help). Catherine noticed that one of the girls was covered in blood, her hands, legs and stomach.

Catherine and Grissom stepped underneath the yellow tape where they met David inspecting the dead body.

"Talk to me" Catherine said

"20 year-old female, several GSW'S, one to the back of the head and two to the chest. I suspect rape. Her underwear was ripped and torn pretty badly." David replied

"Well I supposed we better get to wok then" Catherine said

"Hey Griss you with us?" she asked

Gil too had noticed the girls outside. He thought they looked familiar.

Gil completely ignored Catherine and walked outside.

"Typical" she screamed at him.

Gil stood outside, thinking.

He approached the girls. "Were any of you here when this happened?"

"We were" said a girl with long blondish hair. The two girls stepped forward.

Gil noticed that the one who spoke was covered in blood.

"Ma'am may I speak with you?" he asked politely

She nodded and he guided her to the ambulance that was outside the house.

"We are going to need to take your clothes" Gil asked whilst thinking that underwear didn't really count as clothing.

"Why? I don't have any other clothes with me and they won't let me back in my house"

"Well it's just your clothes are covered in blood. Is it your blood?"

"Some of it, I had just finished with my um "client" when I saw the blood everywhere. I .. I ran over to see if she was all right then the bastard jumped me. I managed to fight back pretty hard, smashed a lamp over his head and bit him, but he managed to punch me pretty hard knocked me unconscious, and then left me for dead. Star came in and found me she got some of my blood on her shoes; she left them in the kitchen if you want them."

"Look I need to go, I uh.. have an appointment." The girl stuttered out

"Wait I need your name and your contact details and … your clothes." Gil said smiling at how stupid he sounded.

"Krystal Hart and my cell's.. hold on she pulled a piece of paper from her panties.

"Here" she handed it to him

"Look I really need to go"

"Just don't leave town ok?" Gil said but she was gone the wind sweeping her hair and causing her to shiver and with that she was gone. Little did Gil know that she would soon be in his arms, holding him tight.


End file.
